The present invention relates to substituted aminoalkyl guanidines, and a method for their preparation.
British Pat. No. 1,398,918 and related Klingler U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,301 describe compounds corresponding to the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or a hydroxy group, R.sub.2 represents a hydroxy group, a hydroxymethyl group or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl group, R.sub.3 represents hydrogen or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl group and Alk represents a linear or branched C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 -alkylene group.
These compounds have a broncholytic effect and also show coronary-dilating and positive inotropic activity.